


The Naked Time

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Humor, Public Nudity, substance use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: The New Vegas gang gets fall-down-drunk and Courier Six loses a bet to her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick minifill written for the new fallout kink meme @newfalloutkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org and sort-of sequel/spiritual successor to High Times in New Vegas  
> 

The strip was a buzz of excitement. People bunched together and pointed, exchanging scandalized gasps, wolf whistles, and sometimes laughter. Not even ED-E’s constant chirping or Cass’s cheers could drown out the sound of so many people clamouring over what they were all observing.  
  
“Six! I’m serious! You need to put some clothes on.” Insisted Veronica, her words thickened by intoxication, yet still more articulate than whatever the Courier was saying as she waved to the crowd, blowing them kisses and doing various poses, showing off her long tan legs or sometimes rolling her shoulders forward and pushing her breasts together with her forearms. She turned back towards Veronica and winked at her.  
  
“Y’know I love ya but honest-” she hiccuped “-honestly, you’re such a prude Ronnie!” She reached over to Cass and swiped her whisky bottle, taking another hefty swig. “C’mon, just a’cus you w-won the poker game doesn’t mean ya can’t join the naked-train.” Six gestured back at her companions. Many of whom were clad in their underwear. Cass in her bra and her blue jeans, Arcade in his doctor’s coat and nothing else, his skin bright pink. Even Boone was down to his boxers and his boots, though one could easily mistake him for still being in his t-shirt with the dramatic tan lines across his biceps and circling his collarbone, contrasting the paper-whiteness of the rest of him.  
  
Only the Courier was dressed in nothing but her skin, however. Her petite breasts bounced as she sauntered down the street and her bare ass jiggled with each step. Everyone else teetered unsteadily behind her, leaning on each other for support. All of them together were like a postcard for the pure intoxication and uninhibited camaraderie that made New Vegas the sort of place it was.  
  
A camera flashed and Six stopped to strike another pose, raising her thick arm and flexing a muscle. An NCR solider from the crowd whooped loudly as the camera flashed once more, Veronica held up a hand to keep her face from ending up in the photo.  
  
“Oh no ya don’t,” laughed Six, grabbing her around the shoulders. “Get-get one of my girlfriend too guys! She’s the fabulous strip-poker player who provided the-” another hiccup “-entertainment tonight!” Veronica opened her mouth to protest, and the flash went off again. A priceless photo to be sure.  
  
Cass cackled wildly at them, clapping her hands and stumbling, almost falling before a red-faced Chairmen grabbed her freckled arm and helped her catch her balance. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then stood up as tall as she could, “Actually you folks can thank your very own Courier Six for the show tonight. For betting that if anyone could beat her at draw poker, she’d walk down the strip butt-naked!” She clapped her hands again, “Let’s hear it for our fearless leader, truly a woman of her word!”  
  
The crowd broke out into applause, the drunk gamblers cheering loudly. Some threw articles of clothing. A bow tie landed on Six’s foot, and a pair of lacy panties hit Veronica in the face, leaving her stunned.  
  
Six held her tight and then spoke into her ear, over the cheering, “Feel free to beat me at poker a’ytime, love.”  
  
She then swooped Veronica down and pulled her into a kiss, a sloppy, drunken kiss, but one that still left her heart fluttering like a leaf. When the Courier pulled away, Veronica cast a sly glance at the crowd and took down her hood. Six gasped.  
  
The round of applause that followed was even greater than the one had for the Courier had been. This time when the camera flash went off, Veronica was grinning.  
  
When Michael Angelo sent them the photo a week later, it showed Veronica's face such a bright shade of red that it took all the attention off Six's naked chest. They pinned it on the wall along with the rest of photos from their parade, including the two that had been made into actual postcards. One of the postcards showed them all in a row as they strolled along the street in their skivvies, overlayed with golden handwriting that said _"Greetings From The Strip! Having a High Time in Fabulous New Vegas!"_


End file.
